


This Isn't Over

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The Avengers have taken on Thanos once again, and they're no more successful than they were before. This time they might lose another one of their own.For the prompt: Based on the theory going around everywhere. Natasha dies, "dies", or comes close to death, maybe Thanos puts the power stone to her head and she starts screaming, and it's more than enough for the big guy to come out fists swinging.





	This Isn't Over

**Author's Note:**

> This one hurt, but I hope whoever requested it enjoys it.

Thanos had Natasha. And Bruce was powerless to do anything about it. This was it, the final showdown and they were losing. Again. 

Bruce was bound by some invisible force, on his knees a few feet away from where Thanos stood. He stood over Steve and Natasha’s limp bodies. They’d had a plan, Bruce was part of the distraction with Tony and Rhodes while Steve and Natasha attempted to startle Thanos, but the plan backfired almost immediately and now he was helpless to do anything but watch. 

Thanos regarded the pair at his feet, lightly nudging Natasha with the toe of his boot. Bruce felt bile rise in his throat and he struggled against his invisible bonds. He watched Thanos roll her onto her back and run a long finger down her face. 

“Don’t touch her,” he growled, the deep timber in his voice surprising him. 

Thanos didn’t even spare him a second glance, just considered Natasha’s lifeless body. From this distance, Bruce could see the steady rise fall of her chest. He was relieved to see she was at least alive, but he wondered sickly how long that would last. 

Natasha finched suddenly and struck out at Thanos with her Widow’s bite. He drew his hand back, though it couldn’t have felt like more than a bee sting against his purple skin. 

“I admire your warrior’s spirit,” he said, his deep voice echoing off the building surrounding them in the eerily silent city. 

He reached out and lifted her from the ground by the front of her suit. She struggled against him, her hands trying and failing to loosen his grip. Her eyes drifted from Thanos and widened when they landed on Bruce kneeling on the ground next to Tony and Rhodes who laid unconscious on the ground like Steve. 

“Bruce,” she mouthed.

Thanos followed her gaze and smiled cruelly when he saw Bruce continuing to struggle to try and get them, but the strain. 

“Surely you can understand that what I’ve done is what’s best for all of our survival,” Thanos said, looking at Natasha again. 

“You’re a murderer,” Natasha spat and attempted to bite one of his fingers. 

“Have it your way, then.” 

Thanos shook his head, as if what he was about to do was causing him great pain. He lifted his free hand, the stones glowing from the knuckles of the gauntlet. The purple stone was the brightest of them all and he held it to her head. 

The instant it made contact with her skin, Natasha screamed. It was an ear piercing, heart wrenching sound. Bruce strained, watching the lines of purple cracks slowly make their way across her face. 

“What are you?” Thanos mused out loud, looking at her in wonder. 

Natasha screamed again before her body went limp and the restraints holding him fell away. Bruce slumped forward, his hands and knees slamming into the rubble at his feet. Thanos dropped Natasha back to the ground beside Steve. Her muscles twitched and her breathing was labored. 

“Such a shame,” Thanos sighed and turned away from them, shaking his head. 

Bruce looked and the growl that erupted from his chest shook him to his core. His hands clenched into fists and his skin began to stretch over his expanding muscles. He stood, his height growing to match Thanos’ as his skin changed to that familiar shade of radioactive green. 

But he didn’t fade to the background like he was used to. He still had two hands firmly on the wheel of his mind, Hulk was lending him his strength. 

‘Kill him!’ The voice thundered in the back of his head and Bruce surged forward, letting out a roar. 

His fist collided with Thanos’ face with a sickening and satisfying crack. He stumbled back, momentarily stunned, but Bruce didn’t relent. He continued, smashing his fists into the purple bastard, not giving him time to retaliate. 

Bruce had him cornered, back against a crumbling wall, his hand clenching . Thanos spit blood from his mouth with a twisted smile on his face. 

“This isn’t over,” Thanos growled before disappearing like he had in Wakanda after the snap. 

Bruce sagged against the wall, breathing heavily. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to Hulk as his body began shifting back to his regular size, left in the stretch pants Tony designed what felt like a lifetime ago. 

He hurried to Natasha, dropping to his knees by her side. The cracks in her face had started to recede and he gathered her up in his arms, clutching her against his chest. 

“Bruce.” Her voice came out hoarse and strained as she looked up at him. There was a glint of purple still in her eyes. 

He shushed her and rocked her back and forth. “Don’t talk.” 

Her eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out. Bruce looked around and saw Steve begin to stir and heard the familiar sounds of Tony and Rhodes’ suits starting back up. They took a hit, but they weren’t done yet. 

Bruce sighed and kissed the top of Natasha’s head, watching the purple lines disappear completely and her eyes drift closed. 

“This isn’t over,” he promised, his voice hard against her hair.


End file.
